


Dating Grabiel Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff Smut, Headcanon, Reader-Interactive, SPN Imagines, Supernatural Headcanons, spn headcanons, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Grabiel Would Include

 

 

 

* * *

  * Lots of flirting.
  * Dirty jokes.
  * Telling you jokes.
  * Prank wars.
  * Complimenting you daily.
  * Foreplay.
  * Kinky sex.
  * Lots and lots of kissing.
  * Pranking the Winchesters together.
  * Him never leaving you alone.
  * Building pillow forts.
  * Movie marathons.
  * Protecting you.
  * Treating you like a princesss.
  * I love you’s.
  * Sex.
  * Romantic gestures.




End file.
